Je n'abandonnerai pas
by Anja-chann
Summary: Où Kuroo et Oikawa se détestent, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux se retrouve à l'hôpital... Kuroo/Oikawa, parce que j'adore ce couple, et qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfics sur Haikyû! et que les résumés, c'est le mal!


_Hellow! Petit cadeau pour le White day =) juste parce que j'aime Haikyû!, que j'adore ces deux personnages, et que je voulais écrire une histoire d'amour avec à un moment donné une agression 8) Bonne lecture! (y a quelqu'un sur ce fandom? hé ho! Non, personne? *repart là d'où elle vient*)_

_Enjoy!_

**Je n'abandonnerai pas**

_By Anja-chann_

« -Hey, c'est qui ? »

Kindaichi porta son regard sur la personne que son capitaine pointait du doigt et haussa un sourcil de surprise.

« -Quoi, tu l'connais pas ? C'est le capitaine de Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsuro.

« -Kuroo… Tetsuro… »

Oikawa la regarda avec attention. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui, mais curieusement, son regard était attiré par ce garçon. Il était entouré de son équipe et souriait de manière particulièrement agaçante. Il semblait malin et plutôt fort. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers lui.

« -Kuroo Tetsuro ?

-Hmm ? T'es qui ? demanda le brun en regardant Oikawa.

-Oikawa Tooru. Dis, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

-… Hu… ? »

Kuroo le regarda un instant sans comprendre, surpris qu'un inconnu lui demande une telle chose. Puis il cligna des yeux et répondit :

« -Non merci. »

…et se retourna vers ses coéquipiers, l'ignorant totalement. Oikawa resta là, figé, regardant Kuroo avec de grands yeux ronds. Personne n'avait jamais refusé de sortir avec lui auparavant. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna vers son équipe qui, visiblement, se retenait d'éclater de rire face à la déconvenue d'Oikawa.

« -Allez viens, on doit se préparer pour le match… »

Oikawa dégagea la main d'un coup d'épaule et s'empressa de partir. Ce garçon venait de le ridiculiser devant toute son équipe. Le visage du capitaine s'empourpra de honte et de colère. Comment osait-il le dénigrer de la sorte ? Il s'efforça de se calmer pour le match, mais arrivé sur le terrain, il tomba sur cet abruti au sourire insolent. Kuroo et lui s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, essayant tous deux de faire plier l'autre. Kuroo ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais cet Oikawa l'agaçait au plus haut point. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il lui vouait une grande animosité qu'il recopiait inconsciemment, il n'en savait rien.

Le match fut une guerre entre les deux garçons et fut finalement remporté par Aoba Jôsai grâce notamment au service encore plus agressif que d'habitude de leur passeur-capitaine. Il gratifia le capitaine de l'équipe adversaire d'un regard hautain et particulièrement fier de lui, ce qui l'agaça grandement. A la sortie du stade, Kuroo réussit à rattraper Oikawa et à lui parler seul à seul.

« -Oy, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-« avec toi » ? Ha ! C'est toi tout entier mon problème, petit chaton, le provoqua-t-il, en référence à son nom « Nekoma ».

-Hu, comme ça au moins c'est réciproque.

-T'enflamme pas trop. Maintenant que j'ai vu de quoi vous êtes capables, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire de vous, Nekoma. »

Kuroo l'attrapa brutalement par son t-shirt et lui lança, intimidant :

« -La prochaine fois, je vais te renvoyer ton service comme si de rien n'était, et on va vous battre, tu verras.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser… lui répondit-il avec un sourire insolent.

-Ne nous sous-estime pas ! » s'écria-t-il avant de le lâcher et de repartir, s'éloignant de son adversaire à grandes enjambées.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs matchs, l'animosité des deux capitaines devint légendaire. Ce n'était pourtant pas leur genre, à l'un comme à l'autre, de s'énerver de la sorte, mais dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, ils se sautaient à la gorge et s'échangeaient quelques insultes. Leurs matchs étaient d'une rare intensité, Oikawa et Kuroo tous deux animés par leur désir de battre l'autre.

Ils allaient au-delà de leurs capacités, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Alors que Kuroo essayait de rattraper un service du capitaine d'Aoba Jôsai, il fit un faux mouvement et sentit sa cheville se dérober sous lui. Il s'écroula et se tint la cheville, le visage crispé de douleur. Ses coéquipiers l'aidèrent à se trainer jusqu'au banc, où il resta durant tout le match. Il doutait que sa cheville soit cassée, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il se soit fait une entorse. Il ne restait que quelques points, et à la fin du match, tous allèrent prendre de ses nouvelles.

« -Tu peux marcher ?

-Je pense pas…

-Bien, quelqu'un doit l'emmener à l'hôpital. » déclara le coach de Nekoma. « Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve. »

En effet, le match avait eu lieu au lycée Aoba Jôsai, et personne de Nekoma ne connaissait réellement la ville. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait de l'agitation sur les bancs d'Aojô, puis Oikawa vint les voir en tirant la tronche.

« -Je suis volontaire pour l'emmener à l'hôpital… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je préfère encore y aller en rampant.

-Kuroo, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais tu devrais accepter pour une fois, lui chuchota Kenma à l'oreille.

-… C'est bon, j'accepte avec plaisir. » dit-il en fusillant son adversaire du regard.

Le coach l'encouragea et l'informa qu'il était désolé mais qu'ils devaient rentrer tout de suite. Kuroo acquiesça. Il comprenait. Le coach était responsable des élèves, il devait les ramener à Nekoma. Il les laissa s'en aller, regarda Oikawa, et poussa un soupire résigné.

« -Bon, tu peux marcher ?

-… Non.

-T'es sérieux ? Rahh, mais pourquoi moi ? se lamenta Oikawa.

-C'est moi qui devrais dire ça…

-Bon, grimpe, je vais te porter sur mon dos.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Sauf si tu veux y aller en rampant, ce qui ne me pose personnellement aucun problème…

-Non, c'est bon. »

Oikawa se retourna, se baissa, et Kuroo, avec appréhension, passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla ses genoux contre ses hanches. Oikawa passa se mains derrière les genoux de Kuroo et se releva.

« -Evite de m'étrangler en t'accrochant, lui fit remarquer Oikawa.

-C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… »

Ils sortirent du gymnase et continuèrent leur route en silence. Oikawa sentait que son fardeau était crispé. Il eut un sourire en se disant que le grand Kuroo Tetsuro était dépendant de lui. Il sentit alors le brun poser avec hésitation sa tête contre son cou et soupirer, le faisant frissonner. Il sentait les cheveux courts de Kuroo lui caresser la peau. C'était troublant.

« -… Ca va ? demanda Oikawa intrigué.

-T'occupe. »

Agacé, Oikawa le lâche et Kuroo tomba lourdement par terre.

« -Aïe… ! Ca va pas ?!

-Tu es toujours tellement arrogant… »

Kuroo remonta son regard vers le visage d'Oikawa et se figea de stupeur. Le capitaine, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le fixait avec des yeux où brillait une froide colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agacé. C'était assez intimidant. Il détourna le regard, conscient que son comportement était intolérable et qu'Oikawa n'était en aucun cas obligé de l'aider.

« -'Scuse… » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Oikawa le regarda avec surprise, puis se baissa, attrapa son poignet, passa un de ses bras autour de son cou et le porta à moitié.

« -C'est bon, c'est pas grave. » répondit Oikawa.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôpital sans avoir décroché un mot. Kuroo fut immédiatement pris en charge car il n'y avait heureusement pas grand monde ce jour là, et il s'avéra qu'en effet, il s'était fait une entorse. Le médecin lui banda la cheville, lui prêta des béquilles, puis le laissa s'en aller après lui avoir donné quelques consignes.

« -Alors ? demanda Oikawa.

-Entorse.

-Ah. Je… te raccompagne à la gare ?

-Si ça te dérange pas.

-Pas spécialement. »

Chacun faisait des efforts, mais la tension était toujours palpable. Ils commencèrent à marcher, le cliquetis régulier des béquilles sur le bitume les accompagnant.

« -T'as pas besoin d'aide ? s'assura Oikawa, hésitant.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Ah… J'espère que tu vas vite guérir. »

Kuroo lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris et le fixa en silence. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce que venait de dire son adversaire. Il ouvrit alors la bouche dans l'intention de le remercier, mais fut interrompu par un groupe de garçons, environ leur âge, qui leur barra le chemin. Ils n'avaient pas l'air net, et maintenant qu'il faisait attention, ils étaient dans une ruelle isolée vraiment loin de la rue principale. Son visage et celui d'Oikawa se fermèrent instantanément.

« -Dites, les gars, z'auriez pas un peu d'argent sur vous ? demanda l'un des trois garçons.

-Non, désolé, répondit Kuroo.  
-Oh, allez, l'estropié, tu dois au moins avoir quelque chose de valeur sur toi, nan ? demanda -t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Me touche pas. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Soudain, Kuroo lui écrasa le pied d'un coup de béquille et lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Pressentant la suite, Oikawa voulu se précipiter vers lui, inquiet, mais l'un des garçons se plaça devant lui et l'autre devant Kuroo. Il donna un coup de pied dans la béquille et le fit basculer en arrière avant de le plaquer au sol et de lui écraser violemment la cheville blessée. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et Kuroo poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'Oikawa ferma les yeux.

« -…Kuroo ! Bande d'enfoirés… !

-T'as vu ce qui va t'arriver si tu nous donnes pas tout ce que t'as sur toi… » lui dit-il en s'approchant, forçant Oikawa à reculer, dos au mur.

Oikawa réfléchit à toute allure. Comment se sortir de ce merdier ? Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la silhouette recroquevillée et gémissante de son compagnon au sol. Il devait le sortir de là, il devait le protéger. Il eut alors une idée, une idée complètement folle. Il se composa un visage intimidé et soumis.

« -D-D'accord, comme vous voudrez, mais je… c'est lui qui a tout… mais je vais vous le donner ! »

Sur ces mots bredouillés, il leva ses mains en signe d'innocence et se déplaça lentement vers lui. Les autres le laissèrent passer, croyant apparemment sa petite comédie. Il se baissa au dessus de Kuroo et fit mine de fouiller sans ses poches. Les trois autres l'entouraient, il n'avait presque aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Il posa discrètement sa main sur la béquille tombée de Kuroo. Il déglutit, terrorisé, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à un hypothétique échec, resserra sa poigne sur son arme de fortune et, sans prévenir, frappa de toutes ses forces dans le tibia de l'homme devant lui avec la béquille, qui tomba en se tenant la jambe.

Oikawa se releva prestement et envoya son arme dans le nez du deuxième, l'assommant.

Mais le troisième fut plus rapide que lui et le désarma. Il rejeta la béquille au loin et attrapa le capitaine par les cheveux, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

« -Joue pas au plus con avec moi.

-Ah ? Désolé, mais j'ai jamais douté de ta victoire dans ce domaine. » répondit-il avec insolence.

Le garçon envoya son poing dans sa mâchoire, le sonnant. Il était pourtant suffisamment lucide pour lui attraper le bras et le mordre le plus férocement possible. Il sentait l'immonde gout du sang envahir sa bouche et ne lâcha que lorsqu'il ne sentit plus sa main tenir ses cheveux.

Il courut vers Kuroo, l'attrapa rapidement dans ses bras et partit en courant. Il ne pouvait pas aller vite avec son fardeau, et entendit l'homme derrière lui les rattraper. Il… Il fallait juste qu'il fasse quelques pas et rejoigne la rue principale, rejoindre l'anonymat de la foule.

« -A… A l'aide ! Au secours, quelqu'un ! » cria-t-il.

Il entendit les bruits de course dans son dos s'arrêter et risqua un coup d'œil en arrière pour tomber sur ceux de leur agresseur qui lui lançait des éclairs. Il se retourna et continua de courir encore quelques mètres, jusqu'à se retrouver au milieu de la foule, en sécurité. Il ralentit l'allure et reporta son attention sur Kuroo toujours gémissant, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière et malgré une main crispée devant son visage, Oikawa pouvait distinguer quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il devait souffrir atrocement, et Tooru ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer, alors que lui-même était toujours terrifié. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son cerveau prenait conscience du monde extérieur ? Il resserra sa prise sur Kuroo et essaya de prendre le ton le plus rassurant possible.

« -T-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je t'amène à l'hôpital, ils vont te soigner. Ca va aller, tout va bien se passer.

-Oikawa… » marmonna-t-il.

A travers ce voile de douleur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, il reconnut la voix d'Oikawa. Curieusement, et bien qu'il ne saisisse pas ses mots, sa voix seule l'apaisa. Oikawa sentit le corps dans ses bras se calmer. Il fit alors de son mieux pour marcher de la manière la plus douce possible pour éviter de maltraiter la cheville de Kuroo, sans pour autant perdre de sa vitesse.

Il revint à l'hôpital et laissa Kuroo aux bons soins des médecins. Il leur expliqua l'incident et partit faire sa déposition à la police, dans un état second. Il ne prit même pas la peine de soigner sa joue enflée. Il se dépêcha de boucler sa plainte, prétextant qu'il devait retrouver son ami blessé. Le policier consentit finalement à le laisser partir et, toujours un peu en état de choc, il rejoignit l'hôpital, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il n'avait certainement jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, et ce n'était même pas pour lui, non, c'est pour Kuroo qu'il était mortifié. La simple idée que Kuroo ait pu souffrir lui pinçait affreusement le cœur. Il y porta une main. Il pensait pourtant avoir effacé ce sentiment depuis longtemps.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se trouvait dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, sourcils froncés et regard inquiet. Il alla prendre de ses nouvelles et, n'ayant rien pu tirer de la réceptionniste, s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et attendit, commençant à se ronger les ongles nerveusement. Il ne tenait pas en place et parfois se levait pour parcourir le couloir en long et en large, pour finalement se rassoir et passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Il attendit plus de trois heures ainsi, avant que finalement un infirmier ne revienne, poussant une chaise roulante où était assis Kuroo, le visage fatigué et la jambe dans un plâtre. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut plus ou moins bien portant, Oikawa laissa un sourire soulagé s'étaler sur son visage. Il accourut vers lui et remarqua l'air surpris de Kuroo, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un tel accueil, voire même à pas d'accueil du tout.

« -D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes un ami ? Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ? demanda l'infirmier.

-Oui, je pense… »

L'infirmier lui donna une liste de recommandations, lui fit signer quelques papiers, et les laissa finalement partir. Oikawa poussait le fauteuil pendant que Kuroo, gêné, était assis, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les bras croisés sur son torse.

« -Hé, Oikawa, appela-t-il soudain.

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? T'aurais pu me laisser à l'hôpital.

-C'est pas sympa d'être à l'hôpital, non ? Et puis ça coute cher.

-T'as quand-même attendu plusieurs heures…

-C'est…C'est ma faute. Alors que t'étais blessé, je t'ai laissé prendre des risques. Alors je prends mes responsabilités, finit-il par avouer à moitié.

-… C'pas ta faute… »

Ces paroles marmonnées maladroitement le soulagèrent quelque peu, mais même si Kuroo lui disait le contraire, Oikawa se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il estimait qu'il était de son devoir de le protéger, et il avait lamentablement échoué.

« -Dis, Oikawa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

-J'me suis toujours demandé… Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

-Moi ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise. « Je te déteste pas !

-A d'autres. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré tu me détestes, mais j'me souviens pas t'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. »

Oikawa s'arrêta, surprenant Kuroo, mais il reprit sa route avant que le brun ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit. Oikawa regarda anxieusement ses mains sur les poignées du fauteuil. S'il devait avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'était le moment. Une telle occasion ne se représentera sans doute plus jamais. Il prit son courage à deux mains et, la gorge sèche, déglutit difficilement.

« -Tu dois plus t'en souvenir, mais la première fois qu'on s'est vu, je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi.

-Et j'ai refusé.

-Et tu m'as humilié devant toute mon équipe. Alors oui, je t'en veux toujours un peu, surtout que c'était mon premier râteau, et je comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi tu as refusé…

-T'es sérieux ? Je te connaissais pas !

-Et alors ? Je suis beau.

-Ca suffit pas. » dit-il sans démentir son affirmation, ce que remarqua bien Oikawa. « Imagine que quelqu'un que tu connais pas vienne te voir et te demande de sortir avec lui, tu dirais quoi ?

-… Et si tu m'avais connu avant, tu aurais dit quoi ? demanda Oikawa en resserrant ses doigts sur les poignées de la chaise, anxieux de la réponse qui se fit d'ailleurs attendre.

-… Je suppose qu'on saura jamais. »

Oikawa ne se satisfaisait pas de cette réponse. Il voulait lui faire comprendre sans s'y oser. Il voulait que Kuroo le sache. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, se préparant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« -En réalité, j'étais inquiet. Pour toi.

-Inquiet pour moi ? Première nouvelle… ! s'exclama Kuroo sans y croire.

-La ferme. »

Curieusement, le blessé obéit. Oikawa avait, pour une fois, l'air sérieux, et cela l'intriguait.

« -Si je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, à l'époque, c'est pas pour rien. J'avais trouvé que tu avais une sorte d'aura, que tu dégageais quelque chose de spécial. Et depuis que tu m'as foutu un râteau, j'peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir t'avoir. Et plus je veux m'éloigner, plus je me retrouve à penser à toi. Et ça m'énerve. C'est pour ça peut-être qu'on dirait que je te déteste, mais c'est pas le cas, c'est même plutôt le contraire.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda-t-il en craignant de deviner.

Oikawa entra dans une allée, puis ouvrit la porte de la maison où il était écrit « Oikawa ». Il déposa ses clefs sur une petite table dans l'entrée et, toujours derrière le fauteuil, finit par répondre nerveusement mais honnêtement.

« -Je crois, j'ai dis je crois, que je t'aime. Mais je suis pas sûr. »

Kuroo rejeta la tête en arrière et le regarda avec surprise. Ce qui l'effrayait était qu'Oikawa paraissait sincère et tourmenté, il le regardait douloureusement. Tooru se pencha un peu plus en avant et, doucement, posa ses mains sur les joues de Kuroo et lui sourit tristement. Il était vraiment beau, et simplement le regarder suffisait. Mal à l'aise, Tetsuro redressa la tête, se libérant des mains de son hôte, et fit lui-même avancer son fauteuil, choppant le coup de main assez facilement. Il roula jusqu'au salon où il s'arrêta, et bientôt Oikawa le rejoignit. Ce dernier attrapa les poignées du fauteuil et le tourna pour qu'enfin Kuroo et lui se fassent face.

« -Je vais pas te manger. » déclara-t-il autant pour le rassurer que pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Attends, je vais t'aider à t'assoir sur le canapé.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Interdiction de poser ton pied par terre. Allez, accroche-toi. »

Ce disant, il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et passa ses bras autour de son torse pour le porter et Kuroo n'eut d'autre choix que de passer les siens autour du cou d'Oikawa. Depuis son aveu, le brun était affreusement gêné d'être avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il remarqua alors que le plus petit ne bougeait pas.

« -Oikawa ? appela-t-il, surpris.

-Je profite. » dit-il simplement en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et inspira son odeur, sans même se soucier de ce que pouvait penser le blessé. Il avait eu tellement peur de faire sa déclaration que maintenant, il se sentait comme déconnecté de la réalité, capable de tout.

« -Tu sens bon.

-Te fous pas de moi, je dois puer la sueur à cause du match, fit remarquer Kuroo, essayant de paraitre naturel malgré son malaise évident.

-Pas vraiment. »

Il frotta son visage contre son cou, le chatouillant de ses cheveux. C'était gênant pour Kuroo, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible à la beauté du châtain. Pour ce qui était de son caractère, par contre… Mais en cet instant, il ressentait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser trop s'approcher de lui, pour leur propre bien.

« -C'est bon, ça suffit. » dit-il avec un semblant d'autorité en essayant de s'écarter de lui.

Il sentit Oikawa souffler dans son cou, puis le soulever totalement, le surprenant au passage, et le poser sur le canapé avant de finalement le lâcher, le laissant s'assoir. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, il se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« -Tu… ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Désolé... »

Oikawa baissa les yeux un instant en souriant tristement puis les releva et fixa le mur derrière Kuroo.

« -J'avais préparé tout un speech dans ma tête, tout un tas de phrases du genre « c'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin de m'aimer, continuons d'être comme avant », ou « tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur », mais finalement, ça va pas le faire, je peux pas. Alors peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je te ferai définitivement tomber raide dingue de moi, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui attentif du brun.

-Uh ? Quelle arrogance ! Tu penses vraiment en être capable ? demanda-t-il légèrement agacé par l'assurance d'Oikawa.

-J'abandonnerai pas.

-… »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il soupira, résigné.

« -De toute façon, rien de ce que je pourrais te dire te fera changer d'avis, je suppose ?

-Héhé… ! T'as tout compris ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire joueur.

Soudain, il passa son bras autour de son cou, l'attira à lui tout en se collant lui-même à son corps, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kuroo. Il l'embrassa au début chastement, puis les lécha légèrement, avec curiosité et appétit. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et profita du gout surprenant et délicieux de son blessé. Il rapprocha un peu plus son corps et, toujours à califourchon sur lui, colla son torse contre le sien, ressentant sa chaleur corporelle malgré leurs vêtements. Il sentit Kuroo reculer et le lâcha à contre cœur.

« -J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Kuroo, choqué, les joues rosies de gêne.

-Oh, ça va, je prends juste une petite avance sur plus tard, quand j'aurais réussi à te séduire.

-Et si t'y arrives pas ?

-J'y arriverai. »

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva, annonçant qu'il allait préparer à manger. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le lavabo et le fixa d'un air soucieux, mais bien vite un sourire illumina son visage. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas vraiment été rejeté, et plus que tout, il l'avait embrassé. Il effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts, s'assurant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Non, c'était bien réel… ! Son sourire s'élargit et il décida de se calmer et de préparer à manger. Il se contenta au final de réchauffer quelques plats dans son frigo, voulant perdre le moins de temps possible.

Il revint tout sourire au salon et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut Kuroo, endormi sur son canapé. Il semblait être tout simplement tombé de fatigue, ses jambes dépassant du canapé comme s'il était assis, malgré son visage assoupi sur le coussin de son canapé. Oikawa posa les plats sur la table et s'accroupit en face du brun. Il le regarda longuement, gravant son visage détendu et apaisé dans sa mémoire. Il était superbe, magnifique.

Il se redressa, alla silencieusement dans sa chambre, ramena un matelas et des couvertures, et s'installa. Il posa le matelas au pied du canapé, puis posa tendrement une couverture bien chaude sur le corps endormi de Kuroo avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

« -J'espère que tu vas rêver de moi ~ » lui glissa-t-il malicieusement à l'oreille.

Puis il s'allongea sur son matelas et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Il se tourna et se retourna dans tous les sens. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il attrapa alors la main de Kuroo et s'en servit comme d'un doudou, le serrant contre son visage. Là, il était mieux. Il l'embrassa doucement pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller et s'endormit à son tour, simplement heureux d'enfin pouvoir être avec lui sans se cacher.

Kuroo fut réveillé au petit matin par un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et cligna quelques secondes, éblouit par la lumière. Il grogna, essaya de se retourner, mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent : le dossier du canapé et quelque chose lui agrippant la main. Ah, c'est vrai, il était chez Oikawa… Il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées et les fixa avec surprise. Malgré son sommeil, Oikawa serrait fortement sa main, chaleureusement. Il resserra lui-même sa prise et eut un fin sourire. Il ressemblait à un enfant lorsqu'il dormait, il était adorable.

Un coup d'œil à sa joue lui fit néanmoins perdre son sourire et froncer les sourcils. Elle était rougie et gonflée. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de leur agression, mais apparemment, Oikawa s'était fait frappé et n'avait pas pris la peine de se faire soigner. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se pencha vers lui. Il frôla sa joue de ses doigts. Décidément, il n'aimait pas le voir blessé. Il remonta alors son regard vers les yeux grands ouverts de Tooru et, surpris, retira brusquement sa main et se redressa en grimaçant.

« -Depuis quand t'es réveillé ?

-Depuis que tu as sensuellement posé tes doigts sur mon corps, lui dit-il d'une voix suave.

-N'importe quoi…

-Bonjour, Tetsu ! s'écria-t-il en se levant et en se jetant à son cou, bien vite repoussé par Kuroo.

-'jour.

-…C'est tout ? Même pas un petit baiser matinal ? demanda Oikawa faisant la moue.

-Dès le matin, tu commences… » fit remarquer Kuroo en soupirant et en se laissant retomber contre le dossier du canapé.

Oikawa se contenta de lui offrir un immense sourire chaleureux. Même lorsque le brun faisait la tête, il était magnifique. Il lui demanda s'il voulait manger, boire, prendre une douche, ou autre, mais Kuroo lui répondit qu'il comptait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. A ces mots, Oikawa se calma quelque peu et hocha la tête. Il comprenait, évidemment, mais il aurait aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Il remarqua alors que même s'ils finissaient un jour par sortir ensemble, ils habitaient assez loin l'un de l'autre.

« -C'est pas spécialement contre toi, que je veux rentrer… » marmonna Kuroo.

Oikawa le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris. Il ne pensait pas que son malaise était aussi visible, et de plus, il ne pensait pas que Kuroo essaierait de le rassurer. Il lui sourit amoureusement.

« -Je te ferai définitivement tomber amoureux de moi, s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ? T'es hétéro ?

-… Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en posant un coude sur l'accoudoir et sa tête dans sa main d'un air ennuyé.

-C'est déjà ça. Moi j'étais hétéro, avant de te rencontrer. »

Kuroo lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il se demandait comment Oikawa pouvait lui dire de telles choses aussi naturellement, ce qui l'amusa.

« -Et je viendrai te voir tous les week-end, comme ça, aucun risque que tu m'oublies. Et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes.

-Quelle arrogance… ! » souffla-t-il avec un demi sourire, la tête toujours posé sur sa main. « Amène-moi plutôt à la gare, dragueur du dimanche.

-Je te ferais remarquer que je suis un grand séducteur ! J'ai toutes les filles que je veux.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder moi ?

-Parce que je m'en fous, d'elles. C'est toi que je veux.

-Arrête de dire ça.

-Je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, aucun ne voulant revenir sur ses positions et c'est finalement Kuroo qui céda, soupirant d'agacement. Il se contenta d'attraper une poignée de son fauteuil roulant et de le ramener vers lui avant de s'y assoir, s'appuyant uniquement sur ses bras pour ce faire. Oikawa ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour lorgner sur les muscles tendus et saillants du beau brun. Ses bras puissants étaient parfaits pour enlacer et protéger, il en était sûr.

Il s'imagina dans ses bras et prit un air rêveur, un sourire idiot s'étirant sur son visage. Kuroo pouvait presque voir un fond rose avec des petits cœurs et des petites fleurs voler autour de lui. C'était affligeant, mais néanmoins assez flatteur. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention et de le laisser le pousser dans la rue. Au moins, Oikawa paraissait heureux, tant mieux. Il l'entendit même chantonner. Il ne se rendait apparemment pas compte de la pression qu'il mettait sur Kuroo, d'être au centre de toutes ses attentions et observations. Surtout qu'à force de penser à lui, il en oubliait de s'occuper de lui-même.

« -L'hôpital est sur le chemin, non ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca va pas, t'as mal quelque part ? C'est ta jambe ? s'inquiéta Oikawa en s'arrêtant et en lui tournant autour, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

-J'vais bien, arrête de t'agiter. C'est pas pour moi que je disais ça, crétin.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec surprise.

-Tu t'es blessé hier, non ? »

Oikawa le regarda sans comprendre, puis poussa une exclamation de surprise et posa une main sur sa joue.

« -Oh, ça ? C'est rien. »

Kuroo se contenta de hocher les épaules. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Un sourire amusé se dessina alors sur le visage du plus petit, qui demanda malicieusement :

« -Ha, ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop mignon.

-Tch, je m'en fiche, c'est pas moi qui vais finir avec des joues de hamster, déjà que t'as le visage tout rond… dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

-Et alors, où est le problème ? C'est mignon les visages ronds, ça fait craquer tout le monde ! s'emporta Oikawa, vexé.

-Hamster~, chatonna Kuroo pour l'énerver.

-Chat de gouttière !

-Je préfère ça qu'être un hamster nain, qui d'ailleurs se fait bouffer par le chat. »

Tandis que Tooru le fusillait du regard, Kuroo lui fit un sourire provocateur. Décidemment, faire enrager les autres, c'était le pied. Il préférait leur relation ainsi. Soudain, Oikawa poussa un petit soupire dédaigneux et repassa derrière avant de pousser brutalement le fauteuil. Kuroo eut un léger rire satisfait. Comme ça au moins, il allait lui foutre la paix, cet imbécile. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas profité du silence ? Oikawa était du genre bavard, et il était rare qu'il se taise de la sorte. Mais c'est vrai que, même si son bavardage incessant n'était pas toujours des plus passionnants, sa voix, elle, était agréable, mélodieuse, tantôt grave et profonde, tantôt plus aigu et indignée. Un véritable délice pour les oreilles.

A force d'y penser, Kuroo se surpris à désirer qu'Oikawa se remette à parler. Mais déjà ils arrivaient à la gare. Alors qu'ils étaient sur les quais à attendre le train qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le brun entendit son compagnon soupirer derrière lui et se pencher pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« -T'as beau essayer de m'énerver, je n'abandonnerai pas.

-J'aurais essayé… marmonna-t-il.

-C'est normal pour un couple de se disputer de temps en temps.

-Sauf qu'on n'est pas un couple, crétin de hamster nain.

-Qui c'est que t'app-… ! Laisse tomber, dit-il finalement en se calmant après avoir remarqué que les gens autour d'eux les observaient.

-T'es plutôt facile à énerver.  
-Tch. »

Ils attendirent ensuite le train en silence. Kuroo sentait qu'il avait réellement agacé Oikawa et commença à ressentir une légère pointe de remord. Il n'avait pas voulu l'énerver de la sorte, mais comment était-il censé réagir lorsque Tooru lui clamait haut et fort tout son amour pour lui ? Il était gêné et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que répondre sur un ton désinvolte et le provoquer. Mais il n'avait pas voulu qu'Oikawa perde son sourire.

Ruminant ses pensées et essayant de trouver un moyen de se racheter sans en avoir l'air, Kuroo ne vit pas les minutes défiler et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le train était arrêté devant eux, portes grandes ouvertes. Toujours silencieux, Oikawa poussa son fauteuil à l'intérieur et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque Kuroo fit tourner sa chaise pour lui faire face et l'interpela.

« -Merci, de m'avoir emmené à l'hôpital, de m'avoir hébergé, et tout ça… » marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis lui sourit tendrement, le regard pétillant de joie. Toute sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée grâce à ce simple « merci » de la part de celui qu'il aimait.

« -Toi, remercier quelqu'un ? Tu as de la fièvre ? s'amusa-t-il en posant une main sur son front, en profitant pour caresser quelques mèches de cheveux un peu plus longues que les autres.

-J'ai toujours été gentil. »

Oikawa étouffa un rire moqueur.

« -Oublie ça, je retire tout ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il faussement vexé.

-Reviens chez moi quand tu veux, tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

Ce disant, il fit glisser sa main de son front jusqu'à sa bouche, où il posa un doigt pour l'empêcher de protester. Kuroo consentit finalement à ne rien répliquer et se contenta de le regarder de ses habituels yeux mi-clos, à ceci près qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui particulièrement attentifs.

« -Je viendrai te voir la semaine prochaine. » l'informa-t-il dans un souffle avant de se détourner et de sortir du train.

Sur le quai, alors que les portes se fermaient, Kuroo vit Oikawa se retourner et lui sourire une dernière fois. Puis, le train démarra et il disparut du regard du brun. Ce dernier continua de regarder la vitre encore un instant, l'esprit ailleurs, et finit par soupirer. Il se laissa finalement aller et rougit violemment. Cela faisait depuis sa blessure qu'il se retenait, pour ne pas montrer à cet imbécile d'Oikawa qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il laissa ses joues chauffer et virer au rouge, et son regard devenir franchement gêné et doux.

Son bavardage incessant, cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder, de bouger son corps, de sourire, tout cela lui manquait déjà. Il se ressaisit en se rappelant qu'il venait de toute façon le week-end prochain, à priori. Il eut un sourire en se disant qu'il allait attendre toute la semaine de le revoir avec impatience mais que, lorsqu'Oikawa se tiendra devant lui, il en aura aussitôt assez de lui. Il était stupide, en plus d'être ridicule.

Peu à peu, au fil des semaines et des visites d'Oikawa, qui comme promis venait le voir chaque week-end, Kuroo s'habituait à lui et retrouvait son comportement habituel. Tooru par contre se montrait de plus en plus collant et démonstratif. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, c'était « Tetsu ! Tu m'as manq-bwé ! » et Kuroo s'occupait de le calmer d'un coup de poing.

« -Tetsu, je t'-argh… !

-La ferme, abruti.

-Mais, t'es méchant ! Alors que je suis venu spécialement pour te voir… se plaignit-t-il en se tenant le nez après s'être fait frappé par Kuroo parce qu'il lui avait sauté dessus.

-Dis pas ça comme si c'était une faveur, je t'ai rien demandé, moi. Tu devrais même être reconnaissant qu'on te laisse venir au camp d'entrainement alors que tu es un adversaire.

« -Pff… Je vois pas pourquoi Tobio pourrait venir et pas moi…

-Parce qu'on a invité Karasuno, au même titre que Fukurodani par exemple. »

Oikawa resta un instant à bouder dans les gradins du gymnase à côté de Kuroo un peu en contrebas, sur le terrain, qui s'échauffait. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qu'il chauffait, à se pencher en avant de la sorte. Un sourire lubrique se peint sur le visage d'Oikawa tandis qu'il lorgnait sur les fesses parfaitement sculptées du beau capitaine de Nekoma. Ce dernier se redressa et remarqua son sourire du coin de l'œil.

« -J'peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

-C'est ta faute, à faire des poses aussi sexy. »

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le voir venir, Oikawa se prit un ballon de volley en pleine face, lancé par un Kuroo à la limite de ce que sa patience pouvait endurer.

« - Quelle pose sexy ? Je m'étire pour ne pas me blesser. C'est la base.

-Au fait, ça va, ta cheville ? Tu peux déjà reprendre le sport ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-C'est bon, ça fait déjà quatre mois que je me suis blessé. Je suis guéri, maintenant.

-Ah bon. Sois prudent quand-même. »

Kuroo devait bien avouer qu'il était touché de l'attention que lui portait Oikawa. Si c'est lui qui lui demandait, il se sentait obligé de faire des efforts, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« -C'est qu'un camp d'entrainement, je peux y aller doucement au début je suppose…

-Merci !

-C'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

-Hmm hmm… » marmonna-t-il, visiblement peu convaincu.

Ce type lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté qu'il l'accompagne au camp. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« -Bokuto… ! » s'exclama-t-il en le reconnaissant.

Le capitaine de Fukurodani, à l'autre bout du terrain, lui faisait de grands signes de la main, un immense sourire idiot toujours collé aux lèvres. Il lui retourna un léger sourire, heureux de le revoir après tant de temps, et commença à se diriger vers lui.

« -Tetsu ! » appela Oikawa derrière lui, toujours accoudé aux rambardes.  
Il se retourna pour voir le plus petit lui faire signe d'approcher. Curieux, il s'exécuta et une fois près de lui, leva la tête pour le regarder, lui qui était un peu en hauteur dans les gradins surélevés.

« -Tu veux quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha un peu plus, presque jusqu'à en tomber, et l'embrassa. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres closes, goutant sa saveur, et les mordilla affectueusement. Il aimait l'embrasser, c'était une sensation tellement grisante, une douce chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps et le faisait agréablement frémir. Il sentit que Kuroo, au départ choqué, commençait à reprendre ses esprits et décida de mettre fin au baiser avant de se faire jeter.

Immédiatement, Tetsuro recula d'un pas et leva son bras devant sa bouche, en position défensive, comme si Oikawa allait lui sauter dessus. Il plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Il savait qu'il l'avait embrassé pour « marquer son territoire », et montrer à tous ses potentiels rivaux qu'il lui appartenait.

Et il lui en voulait, parce qu'il n'était pas à lui. Il n'était à personne, il était indépendant. Alors oui, il était en colère, et refusait de lui adresser la parole, et il devrait déjà lui être reconnaissant de ne pas le gifler pour ses actions. Il se détourna vivement et partit à la rencontre de Bokuto, l'air agacé.

« -Bonne chance, chaton ! » l'entendit-il dire dans son dos.

Kuroo rougit de honte au stupide surnom que lui avait donné Oikawa. Il arriva à côté de l'équipe de Fukurodani et fit abstraction des regards surpris posés sur lui.

« -Je savais pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, Kuroo ! s'exclama Bokuto en lui donnant un coup de coude complice.

-Je ne sors avec personne. C'est juste… une de ses lubies.

-Ah bon ? Mais et le surnom qu'il t'a donné ?

-Nekoma, Neko, chat, chaton. C'est tout.

-Ah bon. En tout cas, je t'avais jamais vu aussi gêné, maître de la provoc'. » lui fit-il remarquer en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Kuroo marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, peu habitué à être aussi vulnérable. D'habitude, c'est lui qui était supérieur aux autres et s'amusait à les titiller. Remarquant la mauvaise humeur de Kuroo, Bokuto lui attrapa les joues et le força à sourire.

« -Arrête de faire la tête, ça te va pas. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Kuroo se dégagea de sa prise et lui mordit le doigt.

« -Gyah !

-La prochaine fois, je te l'arrache.

-Kuroo, t'es flippant, parfois… »

Kuroo ricana et lui sourit de manière inquiétante, plutôt fier de lui. Sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée sans même qu'il ne le remarque, comme s'il avait déjà oublié Oikawa. Ce dernier les regardait d'ailleurs avec intérêt et jalousie. Bokuto semblait bien le connaitre, et Kuroo agissait de manière naturelle avec lui. Ils étaient proches, bien plus que lui et le brun.

Il fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine boudeuse en regardant les deux amis s'échauffer ensemble en plaisantant, lui-même rongé par la jalousie. Il estimait que Kuroo n'avait besoin que de lui, et qu'il devait être le premier dans son cœur et son esprit, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait ses coéquipiers, Tobio, le reste de Karasuno, et Bokuto. Il avait beaucoup de personnes importantes dans sa vie, et c'était inacceptable. Il sera son numéro un.

Il regarda le match Nekoma versus Fukurodani, portant principalement son attention sur les deux capitaines. Même en match, ils étaient complices, et connaissaient tous les mouvements et la manière de penser de l'autre. Finalement, ce fut sans surprise que Nekoma perdit et eut sa pénalité. Oikawa les laissa courir à l'extérieur et, lorsqu'ils furent de retour, il s'approcha de Kuroo qui buvait, essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur.

« -Bon retour, Tetsu ! s'exclama-t-il en lui souriant.

-Lâche-moi un peu. » répondit-il sèchement avant de s'éloigner.

Oikawa le regarda partir, abasourdit, perdant tout sourire. Kuroo ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il baissa les yeux, attristé d'une telle froideur. Si le brun agissait de la sorte à cause de leur précédent baiser, alors il regrettait déjà son acte. Il devait se faire pardonner. Parce qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Jamais.

Tout le reste de la journée, il s'évertua à se faire pardonner, mais Kuroo ne semblait en avoir que faire et, dès qu'Oikawa s'approchait de lui en s'exclamant joyeusement « Tetsu ! », il se retournait sans lui répondre, le laissant en plan. Mais il n'abandonnera pas. Oikawa se le répétait encore et encore pour s'empêcher de flancher, mais plus le temps le temps passait, et plus il lui était difficile de garder son air enjoué. Il le voyait s'éloigner de lui pour se rapprocher de ses amis, et ne pouvait rien y faire. Il sentait que le brun lui échappait, et c'était terrifiant.

Le soir, après avoir mangé silencieusement au coin de la table de l'équipe de Nekoma, il suivit Kuroo dehors jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls, dans la fraicheur de la nuit d'été.

« -Hé, Kuroo… appela-t-il faiblement en attrapant doucement un pan de son t-shirt.

-Mais arrête de me suivre ! Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? » s'exclama Kuroo en se retournant enfin vers lui, malgré sa colère.

Il se calma pourtant lorsqu'il vit l'air piteux d'Oikawa, qui n'en pouvait plus de se faire ignorer de la sorte. Les épaules basses, il regardait fixement le sol avec de grands yeux peinés.

« -Si tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure-

-Evidemment que je t'en veux !

-Ben… chui désolé. Je voulais pas t'énerver. »

Le brun le fixa un moment tiraillé entre le remord de le voir dans cet état par sa faute, et le désir de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait une vie en dehors de leur relation. Il soupira finalement et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant que la conversation à suivre allait être particulièrement gênante.

« -Ecoute, j'ai pas que toi dans ma vie, je t'appartiens pas. A ce camp, il y a plein de personnes que j'aime bien et que je vois presque jamais, alors c'est normal que j'ai envie d'être avec eux.

-Je comprends. Désolé. »

Le voir aussi peiné lui pinçait le cœur. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que même s'il n'était pas le seul pour lui, il lui était quand-même très précieux. Aussi pour le consoler posa-t-il une main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa-t-il gentiment les cheveux.

« -Te tracasse pas trop pour ça, c'est juste que toi je te vois souvent. Et je t'ai autorisé à venir, c'est que ça me dérange pas d'être avec toi de temps en temps. »

Oikawa releva la tête et fixa son visage mal à l'aise avec surprise. Lorsque ses paroles prirent tout leur sens dans l'esprit d'Oikawa, ce dernier rougit et lui fit un étrange sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace. Il était heureux, Kuroo aimait être avec lui. Il lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras, lovant sa tête dans son cou et s'enivrant de son odeur. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et le serra encore un peu plus fort.

« -Oy ! s'insurgea Kuroo en essayant vainement de le repousser.

-C'est bon, y'a personne de toute façon. Et tu sens bon. »

Cette fois, il venait de prendre une douche et ne sentait pas la sueur, c'est vrai.

« -Je suis certain que je suis amoureux de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il l'entendit grommeler dans son oreille et laissa s'échapper un léger rire. Il eut la surprise de sentir Kuroo poser presque timidement une main dans son dos, entre ses omoplates.

« -Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il sans gêne.

-Hors de question !

-Dans le cou ?

-Non.

-Sur la joue, alors ?

-Si tu veux mais juste cette fois. »

Tooru releva la tête et posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue tout en posant une main sur son autre joue et la caressa tendrement. Puis il recula et plongea son regard dans les yeux mi-clos de Tetsuro. Entrainé par ses pulsions, il essaya de l'embrasser de nouveau mais Kuroo posa une main sur sa bouche et repoussa son visage.

« -Calme tes ardeurs, le hamster nain. »

Avec un regard amusé, Oikawa déposa un léger baiser au creux de sa main, lui faisant la retirer précipitamment.

« -Amène-toi, 'faut aller au dortoir.

-Je peux te tenir la main ?

-T'as même pas intérêt à me frôler. » répondit-il d'un air menaçant.

Oikawa ne tenta rien, ne tenant pas à se faire mordre ou arracher le bras, et se contenta de trottiner derrière lui, oubliant toute sa tristesse passée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dortoir, son grand sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage, tandis que Kuroo avait un air blasé.

« -Tu dors avec nous Oikawa ? demanda Kenma.

-On n'a pas assez de futons, fit remarquer Yaku.

Il se passa un temps jusqu'à ce que l'information vienne au cerveau, et simultanément, Oikawa sourit et Kuroo grimaça.

« -Non, déclara abruptement Kuroo.

-Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! s'insurgea Oikawa.

-D'accord, vas-y.

-On peut toujours dormir dans le même futon !

-C'est non, répéta Kuroo.

-Tu vas me laisser dehors toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il en le regardant avec de grands yeux innocents.

-… Tu peux pas dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-C'est toi qui l'a fait venir, pends tes responsabilités. » intervint Kenma.

Le brun râla pour la forme mais il devait bien avouer que Kenma avait raison. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter, mais le sourire idiot d'Oikawa l'énervait fortement. Une fois le futon installé, Oikawa sauta dedans prit une pose sensuelle, une main posée avec légèreté sur sa cuisse, et le regard langoureux.

« -Tu viens te coucher, mon chaton ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Excédé, Kuroo écrasa son visage de son pied sous les pouffements de ses coéquipiers qui se retenaient visiblement de rire. Il glissa ensuite dans son futon, le plus loin possible d'Oikawa. Curieusement, Oikawa resta de l'autre côté du futon, sagement, mais à la seconde où la lumière s'éteignit, il se tourna vers lui et se colla à son corps, se retenant toutefois de le prendre dans ses bras. Fatigué de toujours le repousser, Kuroo le laissa faire.

« -J'ai hâte que tu tombes amoureux de moi, Tetsu… » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de manière à ce que lui seul l'entende.

Il posa ensuite sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu dors ? » demanda Kuroo en chuchotant après quelques minutes.

Oikawa ne répondit rien. Kuroo approcha son visage du sien et entendit sa respiration lente et profonde. Il était endormi. Cédant à la tentation, il se tourna face à lui et colla son front au sien. Il ferma les yeux de bien être.

Même s'il était parfois affreusement collant et énervant, sans oublier stupide et bruyant, être avec lui était un véritable bonheur. Il sourit tendrement en essayant de deviner les traits de son visage malgré l'obscurité. Il était tout de même incroyablement attentionné, comme lorsqu'il lui avait fait envoyer, quelques temps après sa blessure, une montagne de fleurs et de chocolats, et que lorsqu'il était arrivé le week-end à la sortie du lycée et lui avait demandé s'il avait bien reçu ses cadeaux, ce à quoi Kuroo lui avait dit « Tu veux dire les fleurs ou les chocolats ? » d'un air exaspéré, il lui avait répondu « Zut, t'as pas tout reçu. » Quelques jours plus tard, un colis était arrivé avec à l'intérieur un magnifique yukata. Bien évidemment, jamais il ne le mettrait en présence d'Oikawa, ce serait comme avouer qu'il avait gagné, mais il le mettait souvent lorsqu'il restait chez lui. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Le corps collé à celui d'Oikawa, il finit par s'endormir.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, il eut la surprise de constater qu'Oikawa le collait un peu moins et le laissait être avec ses amis sans se montrer jaloux. Apparemment, son discours de l'autre jour avait porté ses fruits. Le seul point négatif était que moins il passait de temps avec l'autre capitaine, plus ce dernier se chamaillait avec Kageyama. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'avec Kuroo qu'il se montrait tout mielleux et gentil. Au fond, il restait un enfoiré, et c'était à Kuroo d'intervenir lorsqu'il cherchait des noises à quelqu'un.

Enfin, il ne restait plus que deux jours : aujourd'hui, et demain en fin d'après-midi, ils rentreraient tous chez eux. Ils allaient donc jouer leurs derniers matchs d'entrainement, et aujourd'hui, Nekoma jouait contre Karasuno. Kuroo devait bien avouer qu'il était satisfait : d'une part, il n'y avait que contre Hinata que Kenma se montrait motivé, et de plus, il aimait lui aussi les affronter. Ils étaient imprévisibles, c'était toujours intéressant et stimulant, même si au final, ils étaient toujours vainqueurs.

Malgré leur défaite désormais certaine, Karasuno n'abandonnait pas, et gardai coute que coute chaque ballon en jeu. C'est ainsi que Shôyô, en voulant rattraper de justesse un ballon, s'écrasa la tête la première par terre. Il resta un instant étalé au sol, puis se releva lentement, les larmes aux yeux et le front écorché.

« -Aïe… Ca pique et ça brule… ! » gémit-il.

Ses coéquipiers s'empressèrent de prendre de ses nouvelles tandis que Kuroo soupira et s'approcha d'Hinata.

« -C'est bon, continuez le match, je m'occupe de lui. »

Sur ces mots, il attrapa sa main et entraina le plus petit vers les bancs sous le regard jaloux d'Oikawa qui n'avait jamais pu lui tenir la main en public. Kuroo le fit s'assoir, attrapa la trousse de premiers secours non-loin et désinfecta la plaie, puis posa un grand pansement sur son front.

« -Là. Ca va mieux ? Tu pleures plus ? demanda Kuroo agenouillé face à lui, les mains sur ses épaules.

-J'ai pas pleuré ! C'est qu'une égratignure de toute façon.

-Mais oui, mais oui, si tu le dis. » se moqua-t-il en se relevant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « T'inquiète, minus, les enfants ont le droit de pleurer quand ils tombent, tu sais ? Minus. »

Son sourire provocateur s'élargit alors qu'il se chamaillait avec Hinata. Il était tellement facile à énerver, c'en était presque désolant, mais aussi terriblement amusant. Soudain, Oikawa, descendu des gradins, s'approcha d'eux et retira la main de Kuroo de la tête d'Hinata.

« -C'est bon, t'es soigné, non ? Tu peux retourner jouer. » dit-il froidement à Hinata avec un sourire agacé, le poignet de Kuroo toujours dans sa main.

Hinata le regarda avec surprise et une certaine crainte tandis que Kuroo fronça les sourcils et se dégagea sèchement de sa prise.

« -Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

-Pourquoi tu t'occupes autant de lui ? C'est ton adversaire, lui fit remarquer Oikawa.  
-Nous aussi on est adversaire, j'te rappelle.

-C'est pas pareil ! Moi je t'aime, alors que lui, il n'est rien pour toi, et t'es rien pour lui !

-Arrête ça.

-Mais t'as pas à être plus attentionné avec eux qu'avec moi, s'énerva Oikawa, à bout.

-C'est quoi cette crise de jalousie ? T'es ridicule, rétorqua Kuroo en perdant patience.

-T'as besoin de personne d'autre que moi ! »

Kuroo le gifla avec force. Choqué, Oikawa, la joue brulante, le visage tourné et baissé vers le sol, resta silencieux.

« -Arrête de toujours me coller ! Je t'appartiens pas, merde, on n'est pas en couple et ça n'arrivera jamais ! » lui cria-t-il.

Tooru écarquilla les yeux sous les révélations de Tetsuro, profondément blessé par ses paroles et ses gestes. Il essaya de cacher sa peine et se retourna avant de partir en silence, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Kuroo, conscient d'avoir été trop violent, leva une main vers lui en essayant de l'arrêter.

« -Ah, non, attends… ! »

Mais il était déjà parti. Honteux de s'être emporté de la sorte, il se retourna vers Hinata, puis vers ses coéquipiers, et finit par baisser les yeux. Partout où il regardait, il ne voyait que des yeux qui le fixaient, interdits et parfois pleins de reproche. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça… Déjà le remord commençait à lui retourner les entrailles. Il partit dans les vestiaires pour s'isoler, être seul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux équipes finirent leur match, et Hinata et Kageyama allèrent boire, exténués et assoiffés par leur journée de sport.

« -C'est moi qui vais boire en premier !

-Non, c'est moi !

-Dégage, t'as qu'à attendre ! » se chamaillèrent-ils.

Il y eut soudain un bruit étrange, non loin de là, derrière le coin du mur. Hinata se cacha derrière Kageyama et, effrayé, chuchota :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Comment tu veux que je sache ? Flippe pas, je vais voir. » répondit courageusement Kageyama.

Hinata le lâcha et le brun avança sans peur. Il tourna au coin et fit quelques pas pour distinguer la forme près des buissons. Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Oikawa, assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même et essayant vraisemblablement de cacher son visage en pleur et de s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit pouvant trahir sa présence. Il releva ses yeux humides vers Kageyama et le regarda avec crainte et désespoir. Touché par sa détresse, lorsqu'Hinata lui demanda de loin « Alors, c'est quoi ? », il mentit en répondant « C'est rien, juste… un petit animal blessé. Pars devant, je m'en occupe. » et entendit Hinata acquiescer et s'en aller.

Oikawa le regarda avec surprise, se demandant pourquoi Tobio l'aidait alors qu'ils se détestaient, puis enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés contre ses genoux repliés contre son torse. Incertain de ce qu'il était censé faire, Kageyama s'assit en silence à côté de lui et là, il l'entendit étouffer ses sanglots avec peine. Il se sentait triste pour lui. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour le consoler, en se doutant que tous ses mots seraient inutiles, ce fut Oikawa qui prit la parole d'une voix brisée.

« -Dis, Tobio, tu… tu penses qu'il le pensait réellement, tout ça ?

-Je sais pas, je le connais pas assez pour te répondre. Mais… commença-t-il, hésitant.

-Mais quoi ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui, le faisant sursauter.

-Euh… ben… T'es sûr que tu veux l'entendre ?

-Vas-y, je suis prêt.

-Je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire quand il a dit que tu étais trop collant. Enfin, ça se voit que tu l'aimes, mais t'es peut-être un peu… tu sais… étouffant, parfois, surtout si lui, il ne-

-Surtout s'il ne m'aime pas… » finit Oikawa à sa place. « Mais… Je lui avais dit que j'abandonnerai pas tant qu'il ne tomberait pas amoureux de moi et, en fait, lui il voulait pas… j'suppose que c'est impossible qu'il m'aime. » finit-il en essayant vainement de ravaler ses larmes.

Gêné et surtout inexpérimenté dans ce genre de relation, il posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule tremblante d'Oikawa qui avait de nouveau caché son visage dans ses bras. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en disant « là, là ».

« -Ca va s'arranger, essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

-Comment tu veux que ça s'arrange s'il m'aime pas ?! s'exclama-t-il en relevant le visage dégoulinant de larmes et de morve.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? J'essaie juste de te consoler, alors t'arrête de pleurer, c'est tout !

-Mais…

-Tais-toi un peu… !

-Et pourquoi tu m'aides, d'ailleurs, tu me détestes !

-Qui a dit que je te détestais ? C'est toi qui me déteste ! »

Oikawa avait du mal à croire qu'après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il puisse encore ne pas le détester. Après lui avoir dit une telle chose, Oikawa n'arrivait plus à le détester, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus ; lorsqu'il le regardait, il ne voyait plus uniquement l'affreux gamin arrogant qui l'agaçait tant, mais le jeune garçon qui au fond était plutôt gentil et attentif. Soudainement, il se jeta contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, pleurant sur son épaule.

« -Tobio, t'es trop mignon… ! »

Kageyama rougit, gêné, et referma ses bras sur son dos, le frottant doucement. Il le laissa pleurer contre lui, faisant de son mieux pour le consoler.

« -En plus, j'ai plus nulle part où dormir…

-…Tu veux dormir avec notre équipe ?

-T'es tout gentil, en fait. » dit-il en frottant sa joue contre son visage.

Bien qu'un peu agacé par Oikawa qui se montrait franchement collant, Kageyama comprenait qu'il essayait de se changer les idées et d'oublier. Il resserra son étreinte et posa une main réconfortante à l'arrière de son crâne, avec douceur.

« -T'as pas besoin de faire l'imbécile. »

Oikawa, silencieux, se contenta de rester contre lui, le corps tremblant, laissant Kageyama le consoler.

Au même moment, Kuroo rangeait lentement et sans grande conviction le terrain de volley-ball. La mine basse, il faisait peine à voir, et Bokuto n'en pouvait plus de le voir aussi déprimé, aussi il alla lui parler en l'aidant à ranger.

« -Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il en repliant le filet avec Kuroo.

-Va savoir, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré…

-Mais tu l'aimes, non ? »

Kuroo resta silencieux, concentré sur sa tâche. Bokuto quant à lui, mécontent que son ami ne réponde rien, fronça les sourcils et, lorsqu'ils finirent de plier le filet, il en profita pour lui attraper les mains, s'attirant un regard surpris.

« -Tu l'aimes, pas vrai Kuroo. » s'énerva-t-il face à la léthargie du brun.

Une fois de plus, Kuroo garda le silence et baissa la tête. Cette réaction était une réponse suffisante.

« -Alors pourquoi tu refuses de sortir avec lui ?

-C'est… compliqué.

-Tu penses que je suis stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ?

-Tu _es_ stupide.

-Urgh… Ben explique-moi, alors… ! »

Kuroo soupira de lassitude, visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette conversation. C'est donc d'une voix hésitante qu'il commença.

« -Tu sais, quand il a fait sa déclaration, il m'a dit qu'il abandonnera pas tant que je ne serai pas tombé amoureux de lui. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi, tu l'aimais déjà à cette époque ? Alors pourquoi-

-Parce que… ! Parce que… tu sais comment il est, toujours à changer de copines, et en plus je suis sûr que s'il s'intéresse à moi, c'est juste pour essayer avec un homme, mais… Oh, ça me fait chier d'expliquer tout ça… !

-De quoi t'as peur ? demanda-t-il en serrant doucement ses mains crispées dans les siennes.

-… Si j'accepte de sortir avec lui, il aura atteint son objectif et en aura vite marre de moi. Alors tant que je le repousse, je pourrai rester avec lui et… c'est mieux que rien.

-Tu vois, j'ai réussi à comprendre… Mais toi, tu veux quoi ?

-Même s'il est agaçant, trop collant, égoïste, ou stupide, c'est pas grave, je veux rester avec lui… »

Touché, Bokuto le prit dans ses bras avec passion.

« -A quoi tu joues ? demanda Kuroo, exaspéré.

-Câlin réconfortant ! T'as pas de chance, mon pauvre, mais t'avais l'air tellement innocent quand t'as dit ça… !

-Moi, innocent ? Ha !

-Mais siii, t'étais trop mignon ! dit-il en le regardant avec de

grands yeux humides.  
-Pourquoi c'est toi qui pleure ? »

Bokuto lui dit de se taire et le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, Kuroo profita de l'étreinte réconfortante si rare pour lui mais pas si désagréable.

Lorsque Kuroo retourna aux dortoirs de Nekoma, ses coéquipiers furent surpris de voir à quel point il semblait bien, ou plutôt à quel point il ne semblait pas aller mal. Il paraissait presque normal, et le seul moment où son malaise fut visible fut lorsqu'ils étaient déjà couchés, et que Kuroo se tournait et se retournait dans son futon sans trouver le sommeil.

« -Arrête de faire du bruit, râla un de ses coéquipiers, agacé.

-Désolé, j'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai trop froid.

-Mais on est en été, comment tu peux- »

Il s'interrompit, comprenant alors à quoi Kuroo faisait référence : depuis le début du camp, Tooru dormait contre lui, dans son futon. Sa présence lui manquait. Ils l'entendirent soupirer lourdement.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent le lendemain matin, ils remarquèrent les cernes marqués sous les yeux de leur capitaine. Il avait mal dormi, si tenté qu'il ait réussi à dormir. D'humeur déjà exécrable, cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'il vit Oikawa rester collé à Kageyama. Il lui avait toujours répété qu'il n'abandonnera pas, et maintenant, il l'oubliait aussi rapidement et se tournait vers Kageyama. Et puis d'abord, n'étaient-ils pas censés se détester ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient à roucouler ? Durant toute la matinée, Kuroo garda les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé. Il gagna tous les matchs, ce défoulant du même coup.

Il soupira soudain en se disant qu'il était franchement ridicule. Il n'avait qu'à lui parler, lui faire ses excuses, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, avec un peu de chance. Trainant des pieds, réticent à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, il s'approcha d'Oikawa qui s'amusait à taquiner Tobio en arborant un grand sourire.

« -Hé, Oikawa. » appela-t-il en marmonnant.

Oikawa se retourna et lorsqu'il reconnu son interlocuteur, il perdit son sourire. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, Kuroo hésitant à prendre la parole. Il n'avait jamais fait ses excuses de la sorte à quelqu'un, il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il était censé dire. Alors qu'il se décida à parler, il fut interrompu par les haut-parleurs qui se mirent à grésiller.

« -Allo allo, ça marche ce truc ? »

Tous ceux du gymnase se figèrent. C'était indéniablement la voix de Bokuto, mais pourquoi s'adressait-il à tout l'établissement ?

« -Ceci est un message à l'attention d'Oikawa Tooru qui, je suis sûr, m'écoute. »

Il y eut un cliquetis et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, plus grésillant, prouvant qu'il s'agissait là d'un enregistrement.

« -Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

-Va savoir. J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. »

Kuroo écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa propre voix ainsi que la conversation qu'il avait tenue avec Bokuto la veille. Il jeta un regard effrayé à Oikawa et partit en courant. Il devait l'arrêter. Il courut jusqu'à l'établissement, s'y engouffra et parcourut les couloirs au fil de leur dialogue embarrassant. Il ne devait pas le laisser aller plus loin. Trouvant enfin le bureau du principal, il l'ouvrit violemment et se rua vers Bokuto, près du micro.

« -Arrête ça, éteins-le ! s'écria-t-il en essayant de lui voler le téléphone qui déversait leur conversation de la veille.

-Pas question !

-Pourquoi t'as enregistré ça, d'abord ?

-Un jour, tu me remercieras ! En plus, on arrive pile au moment intéressant ! »

Kuroo prêta attention à l'enregistrement, et entendit avec effroi sa propre voix déformée avouer « … je veux rester avec lui… » c'était tellement gênant, il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il fusilla Bokuto du regard, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

« -Tetsu ! » cria Oikawa en débarquant à son tour dans le bureau, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Kuroo se figea, incapable de lui faire face. Tout était perdu. Il déglutit et baissa la tête, fixant obstinément le sol.

« C'est vrai, tout ça ? C'est un enregistrement authentique ? T'étais sincère quand tu l'as dit ? »

Bokuto se fit tout petit dans son coin, observant sans gêner. Oikawa attendit mais Kuroo ne répondit rien, ne fit même pas le moindre geste.

« -Oy, Kuroo ! » appela-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Il se figea de surprise, les yeux ronds, en voyant que si Kuroo ne le regardait pas, c'est parce que son visage était fortement rougi et gêné. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle expression sur son visage. Kuroo porta une main devant sa bouche et tourna la tête, incapable de lui faire face alors qu'il sentait son visage si brulant.

« -Ca fait des mois que je te répète toujours que je t'aime, et que j'abandonnerai pas. Désolé d'avoir flanché mais s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, donne-moi une réponse.

-A quoi ça sert de toute façon ?

-Dis-le.

-C'est pas important.

-Bien sûr que c'est important !

-A quoi ça sert que je dise que je t'aime si tu le sais déjà ?!

-Ca sert beaucoup, crétin ! »

Oikawa se jeta contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kuroo abandonna et approfondit le baiser, mordillant tendrement ses lèvres. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il se retenait alors même qu'Oikawa n'avait de cesse que de le chauffer. Il ferma les yeux et referma ses bras autour de son corps si longtemps convoité.

« -Je te laisserai pas partir. » dit Oikawa en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il voyait dans le regard de Kuroo qu'il ne le croyait pas. S'il voulait le persuader, il devait se mettre à découvert, et se montrer vulnérable.

« -T'es mon premier amour, tu sais. »

Il savait qu'il l'avait touché en lui avouant cela. Kuroo l'observa avec doute et insistance, puis poussa un soupire résigné.

« -Au point où on en est, j'ai rien à perdre. Sors avec moi. »

Ce n'était même pas une question, mais un ordre irréfutable.

« -C'est si gentiment demandé… fit remarquer Oikawa.

-C'est toi qui m'a dragué, prends tes responsabilités et sors avec moi, répondit-il d'un air accusateur.

-L-Les gars, vous savez, le micro… il est toujours allumé. » fit remarquer Bokuto.

Kuroo pâlit à vue d'œil tandis qu'Oikawa regarda le micro encore allumé et eut un rictus idiot. Toute l'école les avait entendu, c'était affreusement gênant, surtout qu'ils étaient à Nekoma, tout le monde ici connaissait Kuroo. Ce dernier lâcha Oikawa et s'approcha du micro.

« -Comment ça s'éteint, cette merdre ? Ca le fait, si je le détruis ? »

Bokuto l'arrêta et finit par trouver l'interrupteur. Il croisa le regard effrayant de Kuroo et frissonna, mais Kuroo ne se vengea pas à la place, il attrapa la main d'Oikawa et l'entraina dans les couloirs.

« -Tetsu ? On va où ?

-Aux toilettes.

-…Pour quoi faire ?

-Concrétiser. C'est toi qui m'as chauffé, assume. »

Oikawa bredouilla quelques mots, pas certain de vouloir le faire au lycée de la sorte. Toutefois, Kuroo n'eut pas à argumenter longuement pour qu'Oikawa cède et accepte de s'offrir à lui.

Dans les méandres du plaisir, Kuroo fut pris d'une pulsion tendre et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« -Tooru… Tooru… Je t'aime… »

Oikawa, les bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa fiévreusement, simplement heureux par son aveu et son prénom délicieusement murmuré au creux de son oreille.

« -Te… tsu… »

En gémissant son nom, il semblait être à l'agonie sans que cela ne le dérange outre mesure.

« -On continue à se voir le week-end ? demanda Kuroo après leurs ébats, Oikawa assis sur ses genoux.

-Bien sûr, même dans la semaine si on peut, et pendant les vacances, et les jours de fête… » énuméra-t-il en lui souriant.

Ils entendirent soudain frapper la porte.

« -J'espère que je vous dérange pas en plein milieu… de… voilà, mais on va partir, les avertit Bokuto.

« Merci, on arrive. »

Ils finirent de se rhabiller et rejoignirent les autres. C'est sans surprise que les différentes équipes virent Oikawa embrasser Kuroo avant de se diriger vers le bus.

« -Hey, Oikawa ! » appela-t-il avant qu'il ne monte dans le bus.

Oikawa se retourna vers lui et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

« -Non, rien. » finit-il par dire, incertain.

-Ah bon. Au fait, Tetsu, arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, non ? râla Oikawa en grimaçant.

-Au revoir, _Oikawa_. »

Oikawa poussa une petite exclamation de dédain et lui fit une grimace enfantine avec de monter dans le bus. A peine furent-ils partis qu'il reçu un message de Kuroo.

« Tu vas me manquer. Reviens vite, Tooru. »

Oikawa sourit bêtement et s'empressa de répondre.

« Je t'aime. Tu me manques déjà 3 »

_Alors, qui d'autre aime ce couple? Vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer d'inonder ce fandom de fanfics ^^ j'espère qu'il y en aura plus quand l'anime sera sorti (en avril o/ )._


End file.
